Close To Perfect
by Rawr-Chan
Summary: “Yeah I’m fine; the little tykes just take after their father and uncle. I swear, they’re wrestling in there.” It was a complete accident. A drunken night. But somehow it led to happiness. Matt/OC


**Authors Note: **I basically don't own anyone you recognise. I own the OCs in this story, and that's about all. I'm definitely not making money off it; in fact, it's more like I'm losing it. I could be out working but instead I'm writing this :P

Close To Perfect

It was a complete accident.

It really was.

I started working for Shannon at Gas Chamber Ink when I was 24, and over the next two years I'd gotten to know Shannon, Shane, Chad and Tanya well. I had also gotten to know Matt, Jeff and Beth. Ever since I'd first met him I'd felt a little something for the older Hardy, despite the fact I'm 8 years younger than him. But hey, that's how much older than my stepmother my dad is, so it's not a stretch really, right?

Well in any case, this whole story started nearly two years ago now. We were all at Matt's place, along with a few other friends, playing stupid games and blowing up paint cans and stuff. Beth and I were the only females, (Shan's wife had something on that night, I can't remember what now) but that was okay, we got along quite well despite the age difference.

Everyone got pretty smashed that night. So did I, I'm not saying I'm better than them or anything… but the next morning…

I woke up nude. In Matt Hardy's bed. With him also nude beside me. And Oh my lord was I in pain.

_I opened my eyes with a grunt, wondering what was up with the pain I was feeling. I rolled over under the covers, and nearly shrieked when I realised who was beside me. Matt Hardy. I picked up the covers a little, and swallowed nervously when I realised we were both completely naked. I also realised why I was in pain. We'd had sex. I'd lost my virginity to the guy I liked and I didn't even remember it._

_With a soft whimper I slid out of the bed, and yanked on my clothes. Matt didn't even move- still in a drunken sleep. Good. If I didn't remember it, he wouldn't, he'd drunk more than I had. I slipped out of the room and darted into the room I called my own. Yes, I lived with Matt. I had for a few months, ever since my flatmate kicked me out. Matt said I could stay with him, he had enough room, and my crush had developed even more since then. Luckily he hadn't noticed. _

_I grabbed some new clothes and took a much needed hot shower, trying to relax before I went downstairs to put a pot of coffee on. I don't drink it, but I know the others would want some. Beth was the first person to join me, rubbing her neck, and I gave her a coffee before I sat down with a piece of fruit._

"_Neck hurts?" I asked in a mumble._

"_Yeah, I slept on the couch with Jeff… I knew I should have taken you up on the offer and crashed in your bed." She told me sheepishly, and I smiled, shrugging._

"_I dunno, I bet you two were cute on the lounge."_

_She sighed happily and I smiled at her. She and Jeff made a great couple; I couldn't wait for the day they actually got married._

And there you have it. My first sexual encounter and I don't even remember it. I'd always hoped to lose it in a much more special way… You know, when I was actually in a relationship with someone. I never told any of them, but as time would have it…

A month passed, and I realised I was late for my period. At first I really wasn't that worried, I've never been one of those women who got their period exactly when they were supposed to. But the day that they invited me to Jeff's place for one of their get togethers I was really sick in the morning. As in I threw up. Three times. That's when I got worried.

_I sighed softly, pulling on my jeans with a soft grunt and then yanking on my converse. I found a comfortable shirt, and went to Matt's room to borrow a hoodie. I knocked before I went in, when he said I could. _

"_Hey Matt, can I borrow a hoodie for tonight. It gets cold out there and I don't really have any jackets warm enough."_

"_Sure" He agreed and grabbed one out, tossing it over to me, "But are you sure you wanna go, I heard you this morning, throwing up. Are you okay?" He looked concerned, and I managed a smile for him._

"_Yeah. I'm fine. I guess I just needed to get it out you know, because I don't feel sick anymore."_

_He nodded a little bit, but he still looked concerned. "Well…you let me know if you need to come back here, and we'll leave, okay?"_

_I nodded a little and smiled at him as I pulled his hoodie on. Then he shooed me out the door and we left for Jeff's place._

_It didn't take us long to get there, and we were greeted by the group when we arrived. Shan's wife wasn't there again, and although he looked a bit pouty, he explained that a friend of hers had gone into labour and wanted her there. I gave him a hug, swallowing slightly nervously at the thought of childbirth. I'd already started having suspicions. _

_We were soon out in the yard, and Jeff had finished cooking everything on the barbecue. He served up some chicken for me, and Beth gave me a small bowl of salad. I got the feeling Matt had told them I was sick, because although the others seemed unconcerned, I could feel their eyes on me. I didn't finish everything, and Jeff met me in the kitchen when I took my plate and the bowl in. _

"_You okay sweetheart?" He asked me, looking concerned, and I smiled at him._

"_Yeah, I'll be okay, just not really hungry."_

"_Matt said you were sick this morning, are you sure you should be here?"_

"_I'm fine Jeffro, just not heaps hungry."_

"_Alright then…" He said hesitantly, and I gave him a hug._

"_Thanks for looking out for me."_

"_Always" He said, tousling my hair, and I told him I was gonna go find Beth, leaving him to put his things in the sink. _

_It didn't take me long to find Beth, and when I did I grabbed her hand. "Hey, Beth… can we talk?"_

_She looked at me concernedly, nodding "Yeah I was gonna ask you if you needed too…" She then pulled me over to a more private corner of the yard, where we could still see all the boys dicking around, but no one would hear us talking. We both sat, and then she looked at me, waiting for me to talk, since I had asked to talk with her._

_I sighed after a moment, "Beth… You remember that party we had at Matt's place… and we all got pretty smashed, yeah?"_

"_Yeah… I do… why?"_

_I swallowed, and sighed yet again… "Me and Matt… we had sex that night…" I mumbled, and she shifted, looking at me in surprise._

"_What?!"_

"_He doesn't remember. Well… neither do I actually, the only reason I know is… well… I woke up in his bed the next morning, and we were both naked and… I was… in pain… so… I knew we'd done something cause…"_

"_Cause you'd been a virgin before…" She whispered, and I blushed, nodding a little bit. "Oh sweetheart…" She started and I shook my head._

"_That's not the end of it! I got out of there as quick as possible you know. If neither of us remembered I figured it would be easier… I mean… I didn't want him to feel bad about it or anything, and I figured nothing would happen because of it, and I didn't want him to feel obligated over one night…" I paused and took a deep breath now, because I was starting to panic, and I didn't want to cry._

"_Beth… I… My period's late… It's over a week late… At first I didn't think anything; I've been really late before… but then… I was sick this morning… and I thought about that night… and even though it was my first time… Beth… what if I'm pregnant?"_

_She looked shocked, but I must have looked like I was about to hyperventilate, because she gave me a hug. After a moment she composed herself enough to talk. "Well sweetheart… If you are, you'll just have to explain to Matt what happened. He'll understand, he's a good person, and he'll support you through this... and if you aren't… well we can talk more about it after this, but I still think you should talk to Matt about it, okay?" _

_I nodded a little bit, and squeezed her tight. "Thanks Beth… I don't know what I'd do without you…"_

"_Come on sweetheart, I've got some tests upstairs. You can take a couple."_

"_You do?" I asked, pulling back to look at her, I didn't know she and Jeff were trying._

_She must have read my expression though, because she shook her head. "No no, they're just in case things. We're not trying… Yet."_

_I smiled weakly at her, and she stood up, helping me up as well. We walked inside, Beth telling them we had some girls business to attend to. They let us go, it was obvious I was upset, and they figured Beth would be better at solving that._

_5 minutes later I was sitting on the end of Beth and Jeff's bed, taping my foot on the floor nervously while Beth tried to convince me to look at the test. She took my hand, and we both stood up to go and have a look at it. I felt like I was going to faint or puke when I saw the results, and with a shaking hand I dropped the tests into the bin. She led me back to the bed where we sat, and she held me while I cried into her shoulder._

"_Beth what am I going to do?" I had wailed when the door open. It was Jeff. As soon as he saw us he looked uncomfortable. _

"_Shit… sorry… I just thought I'd check on you… I'll go…"_

"_No, wait." Beth said suddenly and I sniffled a little, looking up at her as she stood. She gestured for Jeff to stay where he was and turned to me, putting her hand on my shoulder. "You should talk to Jeff about it, he'll be able to help you better than me" I knew what she meant, no one knew Matt better than Jeff did except perhaps for Gil. After a moment, I nodded a little, and her hand left my shoulder. I heard her tell Jeff to be careful with me as she left the room._

_He joined me on the bed, and curled an arm about my shoulders. "Sweetheart, what's wrong?"_

_I sniffled and took a deep breath, "Remember the party at Matt's place?"_

"_Yeah," He said with a faint laugh, "We all got pretty smashed… why?" He ended the sentence with concern, and I sighed, shivering slightly in his hold. He squeezed my shoulder tighter._

"_Matt and I had sex that night," I mumbled, "I don't really remember it… and I doubt he does either… we were so smashed. I only know because I woke up in his bed naked and…" I blushed a little, "and in pain… I got up and left as quick as I could because… well I guess I thought it would be easier, since neither of us remembered…"_

_Jeff looked at me, his mouth slightly ajar. "You lost your virginity to Matt?" He asked me in a whisper, and I blushed even more, nodding. My virginity was a big teasing point for the boys, and I guess this had been very unexpected. Jeff didn't get mad of course, just hugged me closer. "Okay… but what's so wrong?"_

"_My period is over a week late. I was sick." I said flatly, and he pulled away to look at me, startled._

"_You came up here to take one of Beth's just in case tests didn't you?" He asked me, and I nodded, paling this time. "Oh my god… You're pregnant… with Matt's child… aren't you?" and again I nodded, more tears spilling over. He pulled me in tighter to his chest, and we were quiet for a while before he whispered to me. "I'm gonna be an uncle!" excitedly. I laughed softly and smiled, though still weakly, and he petted my hair a bit, I could tell he was glad he'd made me smile._

"_What do I do Jeff…? How do I tell him?"_

"_Well sweetheart, you have to tell him. You'll just have to tell him the same way you told me."_

"_What if he hates me Jeff?"_

"_Sweetheart…" He said softly and again his hand went to stroke my hair. "He could never hate you. And he would never think you were lying, so don't you worry about that either. Do you want me to send him up here?"_

_I shook my head a little, wiping my tears away. "No… I think I'll come down and get him… talk to him outside. I could use some fresh air…"_

_He nodded a little, but I think he could tell I just wanted him and Beth nearby in case something bad happened. He stood up, and gave me a hand, wrapping his arm around my shoulders once I was standing up._

"_It'll be okay sweetheart" He reassured me, before walking me downstairs and outside. Everyone's eyes turned to us when we walked out, and I could see the concern on their faces. I probably looked terrible- I knew my eyes would be red from the tears and I probably had eyeliner and mascara smeared down my face._

_Matt stood up, "Kaylan…"He said concernedly, and I sniffled softly, taking a deep breath._

"_Can we talk for a minute?" I asked him softly, and he nodded, walking over swiftly, taking Jeff's place as Jeff went over to sit by Beth. I took Matt's hand and led him over to the place Beth and I had sat earlier. We both sat down and I fidgeted a bit nervously._

"_What's wrong Kaylan? You know you can tell me anything… right?"_

_I nodded a little bit, and wiped my eyes again… "Matt… you remember that party at your place right?"_

_He nodded a little, "Yeah, most of it anyways, I was too smashed to remember it all…"_

_I squirmed a little, and looked at the ground before forcing myself to look into his eyes. "Well… we… we had sex that night…" I whispered. His eyes widened, and I saw concern and a bit of sorrow in them._

"_Kaylan… I… I'm sorry… I didn't… I didn't force you did I?" He asked, looking scared, and I shook my head quickly. I didn't remember, but I know that he wouldn't have forced me, no matter how drunk he was, because… well I wanted him._

"_No… I know that… but… Well… when I woke up beside you… I guess… I freaked out… I left… I didn't want you to feel bad and I didn't think you'd remember, and I liked you and I didn't want to screw it up with that." I rushed to get out, blushing a little at my admission._

_He smiled a little, and opened his mouth to talk, but I shook my head "Wait… I'm not… I'm not finished yet." A frown flickered across his face, but he nodded his head to tell me to keep going. "I'm late… I mean… my period… over a week late. I wasn't worried at first, I've been late before… but then I was sick this morning… and… and Beth took me to take a test and…" I was clearly panicking, but Matt's hand on my shoulder cut through it, and I looked up at him, wide eyed. He looked shocked too, but waited for me to actually say it. _

"_Matt… I'm pregnant."_

_We sat there for about five minutes, him with his hand on my shoulder, me just waiting while he absorbed the information in. Eventually he shifted and took a deep breath. "I'm gonna be a father…" He mumbled, and I felt like hugging him, he wasn't angry!_

_He turned to me, and gently ran a hand through my hair. "Before… you said you liked me…"_

"_I still do…" I said softly, blushing, but I felt like he deserved to know. _

"_I… I've liked you myself for a while… I just wasn't sure if I should say anything. I guess now is as good a time as any to try… right?" He asked me, and I'm sure my face lit up. I hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek before bursting out in tears again. He looked concerned for a moment, "Uh… is that a yes or a no?" He asked me, and I giggled through my tears._

"_It's a yes silly, I'm just so relieved you're not angry or something." I told him, and he hugged me back now._

"_I could never be angry with you, especially not over this." He whispered, and helped me up off the ground. "So Jeff and Beth both know?" He asked me, and I sniffled a little again, nodding._

"_I guess we should tell the others, huh?" He asked me, and I shrugged._

"_It's up to you." I whispered, and he smiled a little, wiping away the leftover tears and makeup on my face gently._

"_We'll tell them." He said, kissing my forehead and gently placing his hand in mine. We walked over to that table together, and I've never felt so relieved in my life as I did at that moment, to know he wasn't angry, that he would be there for our child, that he would be there for me, be with me. Thank god for Matthew Hardy._

So that night we told everyone the news. They were all pretty shocked, to say the least, but they congratulated us, and gave me big hugs- they knew now why I'd been upset earlier, and I can guarantee I was a much loved pregnant woman that night. Every five seconds there was a hand on my still not showing belly- and that included Beth, who was excited about being Aunty Beth. I'd told them all that I would appreciate it more if they could wait until I actually looked pregnant. They just laughed at me.

A couple of months later, Matt and I were together, and doing very well. I'd moved my stuff into his room, and we slept in the same bed. I guess that's moving fast, but I figured, I was pregnant with his child, we're not exactly in a normal situation.

But then we got another big shock.

_Everyone was gathering again at Jeff's house, and I held the latest ultrasound results in my bag. Everyone was excited to find out about the baby they were all so fond of now. I did my best to be calm, and so did Matt as Jeff let us in, leading us into the lounge room where we sat down with our impatient bunch of friends._

"_So?" Shannon demanded, looking between us both for a sign._

_Matt sighed as heavily as he could, and took my hand to squeeze it. I fought the urge to smile as horror flickered across Shan's face at the reaction. Beth looked faint, and Julie was squeezing onto Shannon's shoulders, by the looks of it he didn't even notice how tight his wife's grip was._

"_Guys…" I said softly, and they leant in, hanging off my every word. "We're not having a baby…" There were outraged sounds coming from all around the group when suddenly Matt leapt up._

"_We're having two babies!"_

_I giggled softly at the look of shock on Shannon's face, and Beth, who'd been standing, sat down in Jeff's lap very suddenly. Jeff clutched his chest for a moment, and then said "That was cruel!"_

_I giggled more, but stood up next to Matt, who wrapped an arm around me proudly. "Twins." I said, shrugging a shoulder, and Shannon managed to stand up shakily, throwing his arms around us both._

"_Never scare us like that again!" Finally some life came back to the group, Beth got up and hugged me with an odd squeal, and Jeff and Matt hugged, then they swapped, and Jeff picked me up to carefully swing me around. When he put me down he leant closer and kissed my stomach- I was showing now, I was about 4 months along, and with two of them in there it was inevitable. _

"_Two! I'm gonna be an uncle, and there's two of you! You'd better tell your mother not to scare your uncle Jeff like that again, or he won't make it to your birth." _

_I giggled a little at his words, and he hugged me again, though he'd relaxed some by now._

So there you have it. Twins. Yeah, it wasn't what I expected either, but I found out that my family had twins somewhere in my grandmothers line, so I suppose that's where the gene came from. Everyone spent the rest of that day talking to my stomach more than they did talking to me, but it was okay.

_The doorbell rang, and I shuffled over, pulling it open and smiling when I saw Hunter (We all call him Hunter, not Paul) and Stephanie on the doorstep. I was 8 months pregnant now, and bloody hell was I huge. _

"_Hey! I'm so glad you guys could make it!" I said, it was my baby shower, and there were a lot of 'work' people here. AKA wrestlers. Steph leant in and gave me a hug._

"_Wouldn't miss it for the world!" She told me, though I noticed her little ones were obviously staying with Vince and Linda, who'd opted not to come today. Hunter leant in and hugged me as well, and when he pulled away I winced and brushed a hand along my stomach._

"_You okay?" Steph asked, a little worried, and I chuckled, nodding._

"_Yeah I'm fine; the little tykes just take after their father and uncle. I swear, they're wrestling in there." Both she and Hunter laughed with me then, and I would have shut the door if I hadn't noticed Shawn Michaels pulling up. _

"_You guys head on out to the back, I'll be there in a moment." I told them, pointing them in the right direction. Steph followed my gaze, smiling as she took her husbands hand and lead him outside with her. Shawn didn't take long to get to the door and I shut it behind him._

"_Rebecca sends her love, but the kids weren't feeling well so she wanted to stay home." He told me, holding out a present. _

"_No worries, give her my love when you get home." I told him, and gave him a hug before I lead him to our backyard. He wandered over to Hunter, like I'd expected, and I added the present to the pile. I glanced over at the barbecue where Jeff, Matt, Shannon and CM Punk were all gathered. Smiling, I cast my gaze around until they landed on Gil, talking to Mark Calaway. I shuffled over, and they both smiled at me, Mark even stood and offered me his seat. I gave him a hug before settling into it gratefully._

"_God it feels good to get off my feet."_

_The deadman chuckled at me, "I can imagine."_

_Gil reached out and gently placed a hand on my stomach- he'd been nervous about doing this at first, constantly asking if it was okay, but I'd told him he was family, and to go ahead. He didn't ask as often anymore. He chuckled when they moved under his hand, and I winced. I told him and Mark what I'd said to Steph earlier._

"_They take after their daddy and their uncle. I swear, they're wrestling in there."_

_Both Gil and Mark laughed, and I heard Jeff laugh now too. He'd made his way over, and leant down to give me a hug, kissing the top of my head. _

"_We'll have them in a ring in no time" He joked with me, and I smiled at him. If my kids wanted to wrestle, they could. I wasn't going to stop them._

_Half an hour later, everyone had eaten, and I had opened a ton of presents, but then Matt stood up, and pulled me up in front of everyone. I was a little confused, thinking he wanted to make a speech, but then he dropped down on one knee. I hadn't expected this. I mean, yes, we were having a baby together, but we'd only been together for 7 months. But I guess, like I said, we weren't in a normal situation._

_Matt took my left hand in his, and pulled out a box, flipping it open to reveal a gorgeous, but simple silver ring inside it. It was small, the way I liked it, with some flat little diamonds in it. He remembered that I preferred silver jewellery, and he also remembered that I didn't like chunky rocks. The ring was perfect._

"_Kaylan Seraiah, will you marry me?" He asked, and I could feel everyone's eyes on me as I smiled, tears forming in my eyes._

"_Of course I'll marry you!" I told him, and he slipped the ring on my finger, standing up so I could hug him as best I could manage with my belly in the way. He kissed me and everyone 'awww'ed in the background, the loudest two of course being Jeff and Shannon._

That was one of the best days of my life. And then there was giving birth to the twins. I won't go into the gory details… but…

_I was feeling exhausted, even though I'd had a bit of a clean up since giving birth, I hadn't really rested. I held the beautiful baby boy in my arms, and Matt held our little girl. The little boy was Jeffrey Matthew Gilbert Hardy and the little girl was Ruby Kaylan Keshet Hardy. Jeffrey, of course after Jeff, because he had done a lot for both myself and Matt. Matthew after Matt himself and Gilbert after Matt and Jeff's father. Matt had been worried I would think it was too long a name, or silly or something, but I liked the idea of two middle names, and I didn't think it was silly at all._

_Ruby was after Matt and Jeff's mother, and when I voiced this idea, Matt's eyes had teared up, and I knew it was right. This little girl would be a daddy's girl, I could see it now. Matt suggested naming her Kaylan after me, since we had named our baby boy partly after him. Keshet is a Hebrew name. It means rainbow. People can say a lot of things about this one. That it was because of Jeff, and I guess it was partly, but mostly because these two babies were my miracle, my rainbow._

_I still remember when Jeff, Beth and Gil arrived. I smiled at them as we told them the names. Jeff sat down, looking shocked, but honoured as tears filled his eyes, and tears just filled Gil's eyes full stop. He hugged us both, and fussed over his grandchildren, and Jeff held his namesake close. I knew that the two of them would be close, just by watching._

We introduced them to everyone, and they were loved by them all. Ruby had her father wrapped around her little finger, and Jeffrey had his uncle wrapped around his little finger. I smiled whenever I thought of my family. All that was left was the wedding. We waited until the twins were one to finally get married. Beth and Jeff had taken the baby sitting duties for our honeymoon, even though I was anxious about leaving the kids. Hunter walked me down the aisle. I've never felt prouder than I did standing before Matt that day. I said "I do" with more confidence than I've ever had about anything before in my life.

_I smiled as I rolled over and looked at my husband, running my hand along his shoulder gently. His eyes fluttered open and he smiled at me._

"_I love you Matthew Moore Hardy…" I whispered, and I leant in to place a soft kiss on his lips. _

_This was as close to perfect as life could get._

-

**Authors Note: **Wow. That took a long time to write.

Yes it's mushy etc, but I like it. 3

It's about time I got some Matt Hardy loving up here. Sorry it's a bit cheesy.

Go vote on my poll loves, you know you want to!

Oh and I know I said in But I'm Just Me that I'd take a poll for this one shot, but you get this one, and you can still vote in reviews about the next one shot you want, lol. I'll write another. You can chose between:

Jeff Hardy

Matt Hardy

Randy Orton

John Cena

CM Punk

Triple H

Shawn Michaels

The Undertaker

Evan Bourne (Just for BournePriceless54)

Keep in mind that it may not be a romance, just that the one shot will have them as a main character.


End file.
